


Can't Touch This

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Cock Tease, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Pekka growled softly and crushed his lips against Juuse’s, kissing him roughly. Juuse moaned in relief and wrapped his arms around Pekka’s waist, trying to pull him closer. Pekka pulled away and firmly gripped Juuse’s hips, keeping him from moving.“I’m going to give you a choice and I suggest you choose wisely,” he said, his voice gravelly with lust. “You either wait until we get home or you get off now but do so in your pants. Keep in mind that you aren’t allowed to clean up after and will have to walk around like that while we say our goodbyes to everyone. So, what will it be?”//////////Pekka and Juuse have some fun in a bathroom during an event. ;-D





	Can't Touch This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> Hello Again!!
> 
> This was the first of two gifts that I have written for the love of my life, [GuixonLove.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) She is my moon, my muse, and my sweet Juuse Saros. She asked for some clothed semi-public sex and this is what I shall give to her. She also beta'd this story as well, which just makes her even more amazing!! So trust me you will love this!!
> 
> This is legit just porn, there is very little plot to this, so please enjoy the smutty goodness!

**Can't Touch This**

 

* * *

 

 

The event was in full swing by the time they came back from the locker room.

 

They had just hosted their annual Wine Festival and, of course, the organization decided to embarrass them in the worst way possible. They were made to dress up in tuxes and strut down a runway, holding up items to be auctioned off.

 

So he smiled awkwardly and did his part. As much as he hated it, he knew it was for a good cause so he kept his complaints to himself. Afterward, Pekka was the first one out of the locker room and snagged a glass of champagne from one of the servers that were walking around.

 

He was mingling in the crowded room when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and found his boy looking up at him. “Hey Pekka, I didn’t think I would be able to find you.” They had switched back to their suits after the main event and Juuse now sported a dark velvet blue suit and black tie combo. 

 

He looked gorgeous.

 

“With this crowd, I’m surprised you did.” He switched back to their native tongue and murmured, “You look really good by the way.” He smiled when a blush crept up onto Juuse’s cheeks.

 

“Thanks. I bet you say that to all the boys.”

 

Pekka smiled, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest as they stayed close, “Only for the pretty ones.”

 

Juuse bit his lip and looked up at Pekka through his lashes, beaming at the praise. Pekka’s fingers itched to stroke the soft skin over the younger man’s cheeks but held himself back as they were at a major event and anyone could see. Going by the expression on Juuse’s face, he felt the same way.

 

“Let’s walk so no one thinks we’re ignoring them.”

 

“But I thought it was just you and me tonight, Daddy?”

 

Pekka was really glad they were speaking in their native tongue, otherwise, he might have had a heart attack. “Not right now, little one. Later if you’re good.” Juuse licked his lips and nodded reluctantly. He patted Juuse’s shoulder and the two of them joined the crush of people milling around the room.

 

Much to Pekka’s chagrin, Juuse became more affectionate after a couple of glasses of champagne. Several times while they were talking with some of the donors and foundation members, Juuse would find ways to touch Pekka: ‘accidentally’ laying a hand on his chest while laughing, putting a hand on his lower back as they maneuvered through the crowd, letting his fingers brush against Pekka’s when no one was looking. The worst part was whenever he looked over at Juuse and saw the look of pure longing on his face.

 

As much as he felt the same way, he needed to put an end to this before anyone noticed. Gently, he nudged Juuse away, putting some distance between them. Juuse shot him a look of hurt and stormed off, ignoring people who tried to talk to him. Pekka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t meant to upset Juuse, but the truth was it needed to be done. With so many people around, it wouldn’t have looked very professional. 

 

He sighed and decided to find Juuse and apologize. When he finally found him, Juuse was standing off to the side, talking to an older man who looked as if he was ready to devour the boy and Juuse was just eating it all up. Pekka felt his chest get tight, anger bubbling underneath the surface as he made his way over to them. 

 

“Why don’t we get out of here, yeah? I know a good place we could go where we won’t be interrupted.”

 

“He’s not interested.” Pekka stepped in and stood behind Juuse, placing a hand on his lover’s shoulder as a show of possession. The man in question threw his hands up and backed off.

 

“Whatever man.” The guy took off and as soon as he was out of sight, Pekka grabbed Juuse’s hand and dragged him through the crowd, heading for one of the halls leading out of the arena.

 

“Pekka?”   
  


He didn’t answer until they were on a level that was unoccupied by anyone and made his way to the closest bathroom. Dragging Juuse inside, he released his hand and proceeded to check each stall, ensuring no one was in the room. Seeing no one, he walked back to the door and locked it.

 

“Pekka?” Just as Juuse said his name again, Pekka turned and pushed him up against the door. A sharp gasp escaped from the boy’s lips as he looked up and met Pekka’s eyes.

 

“What the fuck was that about?”

 

“I...I just wanted your attention,” Juuse stuttered, guilt and remorse written all over his face. “I didn’t mean for you to get upset. I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

 

Pekka sighed and cupped Juuse’s face in his hands. “I know, baby, but I told you that if you were good, we could leave early. You know how important it is that we make an appearance at these events.”

 

“I know,” Juuse replied, leaning into Pekka’s touch and rubbing his cheek against Pekka’s palm. “I just...You look so hot and I...I wanted you all to myself.” Pekka stared at Juuse for several seconds before bringing a hand down and cupping Juuse through his suit trousers.

 

Juuse’s eyes widened and went dark with arousal. A high-pitched whine slipped through his lips when Pekka began to stroke his cock. He felt himself swell in his own pants when he felt Juuse’s cock jump from his touch.

 

“You love doing these things in public, don’t you?” he purred, watching Juuse squirm against the door. “I’m beginning to think that you get off on it. I should punish you and make you wait until we get home.”

 

“No!” Juuse yelped and reached up to clutch the lapels of Pekka’s suit jacket. “Please, Daddy. I need you so badly!”

 

Pekka growled softly and crushed his lips against Juuse’s, kissing him roughly. Juuse moaned in relief and wrapped his arms around Pekka’s waist, trying to pull him closer. Pekka pulled away and firmly gripped Juuse’s hips, keeping him from moving.

 

“I’m going to give you a choice and I suggest you choose wisely,” he said, his voice gravelly with lust. “You either wait until we get home or you get off now but do so in your pants. Keep in mind that you aren’t allowed to clean up after and will have to walk around like that while we say our goodbyes to everyone. So, what will it be?”

 

Pekka watched as Juuse bit his lip, clearly weighing his options but Pekka already knew what his decision was going to be. Before they had gotten together, he had always seen Juuse as this shy boy. When they first slept together, however, he found out very quickly just how wrong he was. Juuse loved sex and loved to do things that made Pekka would have never thought he would like.

 

He finally got his answer to his ultimatum when Juuse met his eyes and panted, “I want you now. Please, Daddy?”

  
  


The words are barely out of Juuse’s lips when Pekka pushed himself flush against his body as grabbed Juuse’s hands and pinned them to the door over his head. “Spread those legs for me, baby.”

 

Juuse whined and does as he’s asked. Pekka pushed his thigh in between the boy’s legs and ordered, “Go ahead. Get yourself off.”

 

“Pekka,” Juuse gasped as he rolls his hips, rubbing his erection against Pekka’s leg. Pekka moved forward and went to kiss along Juuse’s neck as the younger man continued to ground himself down onto his leg.

 

“My dirty little boy. You always like to get messy for me. You just know how much daddy likes it when you get messy for me because I’m going to lick you all up when we get home and then I’m going to fuck you until you come again. I know you’ll love that, won’t you, little one.”   
  


Juuse sped up his movements, humping Pekka’s leg faster. Pekka decided to move things along by sucking the pale skin along the side of Juuse’s neck which made him groan louder and louder. When Pekka felt Juuse’s movements start to become jerky, indicating his impending orgasm, he nipped at Juuse’s earlobe and purred, “Do you want to come for me, baby? You want to come for your Daddy?”

 

Juuse nodded, unable to speak through the pleasure that rose up inside him. “Then, come for me, little one.” Pekka bit the side of Juuse’s neck and immediately felt Juuse stiffen as his orgasm hit him. He held him up as Juuse shook and shivered through the aftershocks of his climax.

 

“You did so well for me, baby. I’m very proud of you.” He released Juuse’s hands and kissed him tenderly. Juuse sluggishly wrapped his arms around Pekka’s neck, deepening the kiss. They made out for a time before Pekka finally pulled away and brushed a stray lock of hair from Juuse’s forehead.. “Let’s go say goodbye to everyone. I’m sure they would like to know where we went.”

  
  


When Pekka finally moved away from Juuse, the boy let out a soft groan. He remained planted in front of the door, his legs still shaky. When he’s finally able to move, he glanced at the outline of Pekka’s erection before he met Pekka’s eyes. “Are you okay, Daddy? What can I do to help?”

 

Pekka shook his head, “I’ll be fine. Just give me a moment to wash up and then we can go.” Juuse looked as if he wanted to argue but settled on nodding. Pekka kissed the corner of his lips before he walked over to the sinks. He splashed some water on his face and took several deep, calming breaths. He knew there was no way they were going to be able to go out there and not have someone think that something happened, but honestly, he didn’t give a damn. When he was able to calm his racing heart and he didn’t feel as hard as he had been before, he brought Juuse over and helped straighten his rumpled suit and mussed up hair.

 

“I’m all sticky, Daddy,” he pouted. Pekka chuckled and leaned in, kissing Juuse’s forehead, “I’m sorry, baby but this was your choice. You wanted to do this so now you have to deal with consequences.” He smiled and playfully pinched Juuse’s cheek. “I’ll make sure you’re nice and clean when we get back home.” Juuse sighed and stepped forward, hugging Pekka. 

 

Pekka smiled and laced their fingers together, unlocking the door and leading them out of the bathroom. As they walked down the hall they heard someone laugh and someone else hissing at the other to shut up. He paused and frantically looked around to see who was there. That’s when Pekka saw a head of wild hair peeking from around a corner. He released Juuse’s hand and made his way over where he found Calle and Filip standing, trying to stifle their giggles.

 

“What’s so funny?”   
  


The pair gasped, looking as if they were caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Filip recovered from his surprise first and nonchalantly said, “Hey Peks. Fancy seeing you here. We were just leaving.”

 

“No, you’re not. Talk. Now.” Pekka blocked them from escaping when they tried to scurry past him. 

 

Filip and Calle exchanged a look before Filip admitted with a shrug, “We...we may have overheard you and Juuse going at it in the bathroom,”

 

“What?! So you were just going to hide and laugh like a bunch of kids?!”

 

“I mean...it sounded like it got pretty good in there. It got pretty loud out here,” Calle added, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk. 

 

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain what the two of you are doing up here.” Pekka narrowed his eyes as he got a good look at his teammates. A wide grin spread across his face and he pointed at them with undisguised glee. “You two came up here to fuck, didn’t you?” 

 

“No, we weren’t!” They said in unison. Pekka folded his arms across his chest and stared at the two of them until Calle threw his hands up in annoyance.

 

“Fine! We were planning on coming up here to fuck. We were just making out at first, but when we heard you guys in the bathroom so we stopped. Honestly, it probably would have been really hot if we actually knew what you guys were saying,” he said with a wicked smirk.

 

Filip rolled his eyes as he threw an arm over the other man’s shoulders, “So what my friend here meant by that was we won’t say anything so long as you don’t say anything about us. Deal?”

 

“Deal, but really...why? Why would you listen to us?”

 

“Like I said, because we thought it was hot and funny too,” Calle shrugged giving him a wink and Pekka shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Good night, you two. Don’t make a mess.” Pekka waved them off before walking back to where Juuse was waiting, trying hard to hold back his laughter.

 

“I can’t believe them!”

 

“Swedes are weird. We knew that from the beginning, but no worries. This ruins nothing for our plans tonight.”

 

“Yeah?” Juuse asked with dark, lust-filled eyes.

 

“Yes. Come, little one, let’s go say our goodbyes so I can take you home.” Juuse grinned and slipped his hand into Pekka’s again. When they made it back to the arena, they let go and split up, each making their goodbyes before slipping out and rushing home. And, just as Pekka promised, he fucked Juuse until he came all over again. This time, naked and in the comfort of their bed.

 

 

The End

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!! I hope you all enjoy this lovely smutty goodness!
> 
> I love love writing smut it's like my weakness! I have to write it! So after a deep discussion in clothed-sex I came up with this lovely story. Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
